


Patterns of Warmth 9, - Sweet. Something.

by IreneClaire



Series: Dimensions [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneClaire/pseuds/IreneClaire
Summary: “Make me a pancake?”“Yes. I mean no,” Danny backpedaled. “I mean, I can’t … I’m not making pancakes …” Steve’s grin became playfully evil as Danny unconsciously twerked his backside into the front of Steve’s jeans. The hands he’d held clasped in front of Danny’s waist, separated only to go south.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Dimensions [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1022352
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Patterns of Warmth 9, - Sweet. Something.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended. Ever!
> 
> So, a LONG LONG time ago, I wrote this cute little Gen story called "Sweet. Nothing." It happened after the Aloha Girl's episode and was a simple one shot about Steve "stealing" some of Danny's cupcakes which he had been baking for Grace's troop bake sale.
> 
> NOW, lets fast-forward this same idea of a "plot" to this AU where Charlie now exists. C.J. is part of the family and ... oh boy! Danny has been called upon to bake again. Their references to the Aloha Girls, Grace and cupcakes directly relates to that Gen story and that particular shared memory. It's an intentional reference to their growth in this AU.
> 
> Err, well. **fans self ** Now we have a "Sweet. Something." Since this went down a completely different path.
> 
> Let's just say Steve discovers a new way to enjoy Danny's baking now that they are in a very established relationship (and the boys aren't home).

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

“What-cha-doin’?” 

Sneaking up from behind on Danny in the kitchen as he mixed some kind of yellow batter, Steve grinned when his partner visibly jolted from surprise. Steve clocked the muscular ripple, tucked it away for later, and then wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist.

“You’re up early. Why?”

“Let go!” Danny half objected as he bobbled the spatula in the bright yellow bowl. Steve only rested his chin on Danny’s shoulder. 

“Pancakes?” Steve purred into Danny’s right ear, grinning even more broadly when his breath tickled the soft skin of Danny’s neck. The gasp was soft but there as Danny tried to turtle his neck away from Steve’s wet-mouthed kiss.

“Stop it,” Danny now partly argued the gentle suction as Steve used his tongue to lap a hot, moist line down to that softer and more sensitive juncture of between neck and shoulder.

“No,” Steve giggled as Danny melted backwards into his chest. “Make me a pancake?”

“Yes. I mean no,” Danny backpedaled. “I mean, I can’t … I’m not making pancakes …” Steve’s grin became playfully evil as Danny unconsciously twerked his backside into the front of Steve’s jeans. The hands he’d held clasped in front of Danny’s waist, separated only to go south. Sliding seductively down. _Down_ … lower under the flimsy waistband of Danny’s favorite and most well-worn pair of sweats and Steve actually giggled at what he _didn’t_ find.

“I’ve worn off on you in all the right ways,” Steve whispered while intentionally blowing a warm circle of air on the wet track he’d left on Danny’s neck. Danny shivered and gurgled. Under the thin material, Danny had gone commando and Steve chuckled as his hands quickly encouraged an already stiffening cock to attention.

“S-steven,” Danny butchered Steve’s name as he breathed in a sharp inhale and then promptly forgot how to exhale as Steve began to gently use his fingers to alternate between squeezing and stroking. Half-heartedly, Danny tried to shake free of Steve’s grasp but he had nowhere to go as Steve simply spread his legs wider and used his body as a wall.

“So? If these aren’t pancakes, what are you making?” Steve asked calmly as he trapped Danny between his body, his hands and the kitchen island.

“C-cup … cupcakes,” Danny all but squeaked as the fingers of Steve’s right hand went lower still to gently fondle his balls.

“I remember the first time I caught you making cupcakes,” Steve teased. “Aloha Girls bake sale.” 

“I … do … too,” Danny gasped and tried to get away only to gasp again as Steve fondled him under the material. “Th...thief. Grace … you stole f-from a ch-child ...” Danny’s next gasp was louder. He dropped the batter-laden spoon to the counter, leaving a splatter of batter to slap at Steve’s hands.

“Me? Steal?” Behind Danny, Steve’s eyes twinkled in delight as he took a moment to see the supplies and ingredients Danny had laid out. “Never … but I do remember how damned good your cupcakes were … and are … especially, the icing.”

It was all lined up and ready to go. The unopened box of multi colored cupcake liners, the baking trays by the oven, and the candy flavored decorations. Chocolate sprinkles, red-sugar. _And?_ Steve rocked his chin harder on Danny’s neck as he intentionally leaned into him, letting him get a good feel of Steve’s own growing hard-on. When Danny’s ass twerked again, Steve draped his body even more around Danny to fake a better look. He rolled his hips, reveling in the way Danny’s body reacted to his own.

But there it was … and Steve’s mouth watered as he greedily eyed the three bowls of already prepared … very colorful …. very much _handmade_ buttercream icings.

“Icing,” Steve murmured in delight. “Buttercream? You haven't baked in ages.” He liked Danny’s icings. A lot. 

Home-made and buttery, they were richly decadent. But as he looked at the three bowls,Steve’s evil morning muse had other ideas. If his mouth had been watering before, Steve licked his lips for an entirely new reason because this was fast becoming too good to be true.

“Yellow. Blue. _Purple_?” This was new indeed. 

“Uh, huh,” Danny choked out as Steve pulled his left hand out of Danny’s sweats to snag the purple concoction closer. “C.J. … purple, you know.”

“Hmm. I do know. He’s like his old man,” Steve said as he stuck two fingers in the luscious looking purple goop and practically felt Danny’s grimace. He wondered at the pretty shade, marveling over how Danny had managed to create it. But as the icing began to melt from the warmth of his fingers, Steve smiled appreciatively before catching some on his tongue. He didn’t know what to expect, but the rich vanilla flavor was unexpected and it was utter perfection.

“Vanilla buttercream?” His favorite and Steve hummed a happy sound deep in his throat. 

“Tha’ … that’s disgusting.” Danny was still stammering. His eyes were glued to Steve’s fingers though. He swallowed hard when Steve breathed a wet kiss across his neck.

“ _No_ … no it’s not,” Steve whispered before he stuck all his fingers into his mouth, sucking wetly at both digits. “It’s delicious.”

The buttercream was as rich Steve knew it would be. He didn’t swallow though. Instead, he went back to licking and mouthing the side of Danny’s neck. The sticky, sugary drag under Steve’s tongue against the soft texture of Danny’s neck was a tease. The sweet smell got in his nostrils and he intentionally let the saliva build. Steve’s own cock twitched and strained against his jeans. 

“Tastes _good_ , Danno. You haven’t baked in ages … it’s a damned sin. A crime.”

“Cupcakes.” Danny vainly tried to turtle his neck to the side before failing at escaping Steve’s tenacious, octopus-like hold. “For the boys … parent thing … won’t have time later.” He waved his hand idly, not meaning a word he said as he melted backwards into Steve’s body.

“You should be arrested, Daniel,” Steve purred deliciously in Danny’s ear as he caught the smaller man’s body against his own. “Or, fucked senseless.” 

The shudder through Danny’s body was noticeable and Steve grinned. He mouthed noisily at Danny’s earlobe. This was definitely far too good to be true, proven as Danny began to babble inanely about what he needed to get on with. 

“The _icing_ … Steve … the boys will be home soon from their sleepover at the Mulvaneys.” A hand flailed through the air before half-heartedly trying to peel Steve’s hand from his crotch.

“S-steven … no time.” 

“ _Hmm_ ,” he hummed off-handedly. “There’s time. That’s hours away and right now, _you_ taste good.”

Steve dug his fingers back into the purple icing. The warmth of his skin softened it even more. He held his fingers to Danny’s lips as he kissed the side of Danny’s neck, a gentle nuzzle the only ask which Danny accepted as he leaned forward. The feel of Danny’s tongue on Steve’s fingers sent a spark straight down to his toes and then straight back up to his dick. Steve’s half muffled moan as he buried his nose and mouth in Danny’s sweet-tasting neck was wanton as Danny suckled his fingers. He closed his eyes and hummed his approval when Danny released his fingers. He turned in Steve’s arms, the small of his back now pressed up against the prep station. 

“You are m-messing up my timeline,” Danny said as he slid his hands under Steve’s t-shirt, rucking it up and then taking it off over his head. He was trying hard to recover and Steve raised an amused eyebrow. Danny’s face was flushed. His eyes dark with lust. He grinned mischievously as Danny ran his fingers lightly over Steve’s chest.

“I needed to get this done _now_ , not later. What happens next is your fault.” Steve chuckled softly as Danny tried to change the tide in his favor. There was no way in hell that was going to happen. None whatsoever. 

“You’re on, Danno,” Steve said slyly. He couldn’t help grinning like a fool though when Danny snagged the bowl of yellow icing from behind his back. He raised an interested eyebrow as Danny dipped his finger into the bowl, giving it a good swirl.

With utmost care, Danny ran a delicate yellow stripe down the bridge of Steve’s nose. 

“What-cha-doin’ now?” Steve couldn’t help asking again, but for a new reason as Danny focused on this most intriguing task. Without quite meeting his eyes, Danny cradled the bowl between them. Ever so carefully, he dipped two fingers into the icing and painted two yellow stripes across Steve’s left cheek. Two more followed on his right. As the icing began to dangerously soften from the warmth of his skin, Steve’s erection begged for attention. He rolled his hips into Danny’s belly, but Danny ignored him. Or, at least he tried to because Steve felt Danny’s interest.

“Stand still,” Danny softly chided as he eyed Steve’s lips. 

“Sure, Danno. I’ll try,” Steve blatantly lied as he intentionally pressed against his partner. He grinned as he watched Danny focus harder. Danny’s eyes became distant as he alternated between using his thumb and two fingers to first outline Steve’s mouth and then coat his lips. 

As Steve stared down, desperate to hold still. He’d never seen anything so sexy. Danny’s own lips had parted as he concentrated at ghosting his fingers lightly across Steve’s mouth. His erection had become almost painfully trapped behind his jeans. Worse yet though was how Danny evaded Steve’s attempts to capture his fingers. 

“Danny,” Steve murmured a disgruntled sound as his attempts to grab Danny’s sugar-coated fingers were thwarted. Time and again, Danny evaded his mouth, his fingers always tucked away just in time. 

“Nuh, uh,” Danny whispered as his eyes danced merrily. But then he relented, allowing Steve to mouth one and then another of this fingers.

“You like that, huh?” Danny purred lavisciously as Steve sucked harder. 

“Fuck, Danno,” Steve groaned, tasting nothing but an interesting lemon flavor which made his mouth water. Steve licked his lips and swallowed hard as the pure taste of a sugary lemon coated his tongue. Warmth pooled low, deep in his groin. Stuck inside his jeans, his cock strained helplessly and he could only roll his hips in Danny’s direction. The position was not ideal for any kind of friction and as his frustration grew, Steve narrowed his eyes. 

“Pretty,” Danny cooed as he leaned back against the counter. He studied his handiwork, well aware it was beginning to melt but in no apparent rush. Pleased with himself, Danny glanced up, his eyes dancing with a merry sparkle.

“Pretty?” Steve asked, amused but more intrigued as Danny scooped a hefty amount of icing into his palms, coating both his hands. He grunted, eyes widening in surprise as Danny spread his fingers over his abs. With that gleeful look plastered to his face, Danny dragged his hands up over Steve’s ribs, flowering his fingers over Steve’s chest. Lightly rubbing streaks of yellow over his nipples with his thumbs. Rubbing and thumbing the nubs with sugar coated yellow, Danny used the slick of the butter to tickle and tease, humming in delight as he finally leaned into to suck one into his mouth.

“F-fuck m-me,” Steve stammered ineloguently as his knees weakened. Leaning forward with his hands braced on the counter, Danny stuck between, Steve hung his head, reveling in the sensations as Danny gently sucked and nibbled at him while his hands traveling stickly to his backside.

Blindly, Steve’s right hand tapped across the counter, searching for the purple icing again. He gouged his fingers into the bowl and then made a fist to make sure his hand was coated with the stuff. Eyes heavily hooded, he leaned back, waiting for Danny to adjust and follow his lead just enough until Steve had room. 

His hands met under Danny’s tented sweats, joining to coat Danny’s cock liberally with soft purple cream. Under his hands, he felt Danny jolt from the pleasure of his touch as Steve gave a slick laborious pull. If his goal was to thwart Danny’s attack on him first though, Steve failed.

Steve’s long pull and swirl over Danny’s cock should have had Danny weak-kneed and it almost worked. He not only could hear Danny’s heavily panted breaths of air, he could feel their cool waves across his chest. Steve heard the moans of desire but switching from one nipple to the other, Danny managed to stay his course. So it was Steve’s knees which were turning to rubber as Danny mouthed and tongued a delicious swirl of sensation which had Steve shivering and releasing Danny’s cock. With only direction to go in, Steve pulled Danny down as he dropped to his knees on the kitchen floor. Chest to chest, Danny barely broke his hold on Steve’s nipple even when Steve stripped him of his t-shirt. Multitasking, Danny simultaneously began his attack on Steve’s jeans, freeing his cock to jut between them. Almost coyly, Danny’s hands caressed Steve’s butt cheeks, pulling him closer. Holding him tightly as his fingers delved between the crack, Danny used his smaller stature to erotically press and hold Steve’s cock between them. 

Tables were slowly turning as Danny shifted just enough of his body to entrap Steve now. He gave a little roll of his upper body and Steve gasped. This would never do and Steve’s rough tug on Danny’s chin, had his partner tilting his head upwards. 

“C’mere,” Steve growled as Danny fought his want to kiss him. “No… _no_.” He pulled back and then tried to duck away anyway but Steve roughly held his head in place. “Stay,” Steve reprimanded as Danny dug his fingers painfully into Steve’s butt cheeks.

“Make me,” Danny whispered. He leaned forward to kiss Steve, his tongue nudging against Steve’s lips, forcing them to part. Making Steve let kiss him back in kind until they were both breathless. 

“Daniel,” Steve half threatened as Danny chuckled into his mouth. He continued to knead Steve’s cheeks while running his fingers lightly between their cleft, using the buttery grease to his advantage. 

“Yes? Steven?” Danny murmured far too sweetly. He was still smiling even when it became clear that he wasn’t going anywhere when Steve dug his fingers into his scalp. In fact, Danny was going to lose this little war in epic style. Steve’s eyes glinted mockingly as he intentionally ran his fingers through Danny’s hair. Icing soon clung to the blond strands as his fingers ran purplish hues through both the buzzed cut and longer strands on top. 

“ _Ugh_ … not the _hair_ ,” Danny complained. The distraction worked as he tried to duck out but was firmly held in place, Steve’s hands strong and unyielding as he bit at Danny’s lips, refusing to let him go. Sinking his tongue into Danny’s mouth, Steve barely allowed him a breath of air, too, before wiping his nose across Danny’s cheeks, only to follow the smear of yellow with his tongue. Under him, Danny squirmed to no avail, his breath becoming nothing more than a needy whine in the back of his throat.

“Don’t move, Danno,” Steve purred lustily as he kept one icing coated hand cupped strongly to the back of Danny’s neck. His free free hand ran down the front of Danny’s throat, leaving purplish smears tangled in the hair on his chest. It traveled an independent path to push under Danny’s sweats. Stroking one-handed, Steve grinned as Danny shivered into him, the muscular tremor harder than before as Steve got down to business at bringing his partner closer. Faster.

If Danny thought he might try something new to unravel him further, Steve just kept moving. This was a competition after all. He twisted his upper body, using his sheer size to push Danny onto his back with a thump. Then he nipped a sharp seductive path down to Danny’s cock before lunging upwards in one smooth motion for an indulgent kiss. 

“Steve!” Danny was keening his name as his hands wandered a fast, aimless path. And when Danny arched his back, thrusting into his hand, Steve dove back down to replace that hand with the heat of his mouth.

“ _Shit_ !” Danny’s hips tried to buck upwards but Steve’s hold was relentless. _“Shit … shitshitshit!”_

Hands planted on Danny’s hips, Steve kept Danny right where he wanted him. The exquisite pain he felt from Danny’s fingernails as they dug sharply into his shoulders went straight to Steve’s weeping dick, left untouched and unsatisfied. 

But this was war afterall and Steve _would_ win. 

No ifs, ands, or buts. 

_Or butts,_ Steve chortled through his nose as he forcibly pushed Danny’s hips to the floor and continued to hold him there. He swiped his tongue over the head of Danny’s cock. Whatever purple icing remained, melted with an alluring sweetness. Steve’s taste buds exploded with an excess of saliva which he refused to swallow. Another expert twirl of his tongue had Danny cursing like a sailor under the weight of his body. Danny’s bare feet slid on the tile floor with absolutely no traction at all and Steve showed him no mercy as he inhaled deeply through his nose.

Drool slipped from the side of Steve’s lips as he hollowed his cheeks for an obscenely messy suck of Danny’s cock. One of Dannys’ hands wound up mired in his hair, his fingers clenching hard enough to bring tears to Steve’s eyes. 

That hum - it’s vibration - must have resonated through his lips and directly into Danny’s dick because there was another broken curse. A delicious stiffening of Danny’s muscles and Steve had just enough time to pull off as Danny came hard between them.

“F-fuck … _fuck me_ …. _Steven_ … shit.” The broken barrage of cursing hardly subsided while his toes stayed curled and Steve ducked his head down, sinking his face to that warm space between Danny’s neck and collarbone. They were both panting hard, off kilter and loud in the otherwise silence of the kitchen. Under him, Danny moaned but it was hardly a complaint. Through their connection, Steve could feel Danny’s rapid heart beat. He could feel taut muscles which were slowly slackening and yet still thrumming with aftershocks as Steve rested his forehead against Danny’s neck. 

“God you … you … and your damned c-cupcakes,” Steve huffed as he fought to catch his breath. Feeling almost dizzy, Steve intentionally kept Danny heavily trapped as he found his own dick with one hand. 

“This? _My_ fault?” Danny panted as he clung to Steve’s shoulders as if his very life depended upon it. He barked out a giggle which only worsened his breathlessness. Steve chuckled too, a broken sound ending on a juddering moan. 

_It wouldn’t take him long._

It didn’t take long. Steve was so near to climaxing by that point after staving himself off … and just _damn_ … looking down at Danny as he lay wrecked underneath him in the middle of their kitchen? The tacky feel of icing combined with Danny’s come, practically gluing their chests together?

Yeah, this was all just a massive turn on.

“You gotta … bake more often,” Steve groaned out as he gave himself a long stroke before starting to jerk himself off.

“Thief … Aloha Girls … now _this_ ,” Danny rasped as he stared up into Steve’s face, his eyes darkly hooded and still full of heat despite the complaints. “You’re own … _kid_.”

“What … _what_ ….are you ... ,” He panted heavily, his head dropped at the same time his ability to speak stopped altogether. Danny’s face was a blur of colors. Tiny stars winked just inside his periphery and Steve groaned low in the back of his throat. 

“Gonna do about it?” Danny finished for him. “ _Not_ … gonna bake.” Unapologetically, Danny craned his neck upwards, roughly pulling Steve down by his shoulders, demanding a kiss as his fingers fumbled and then met Steve’s own. Steve raised an impish eyebrow as his hand covered Danny’s to help finish him off. 

Steve came fast and hard. His body quaked just before the tension left his muscles feeling like jelly. Trapped under half his weight, Danny didn’t do more than wrap his arms around Steve’s waist and hum a contrary sound of contentment.

“Nope. Not gonna bake,” Danny vowed softly in Steve’s ear. 

“Damn straight you _will_ ,” Steve huffed out as he pressed a sugary kiss to the warm underside of Danny’s neck and another to his cheek. He nibbled at a thin tacky strip of purple, on Danny’s earlobe, sensing the shiver it elicited. Steve’s grin was devilish as he kept Danny tucked tightly to his side. He pressed his nose to the damp strands of blond hair, inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes.

_Yeah_ , there would definitely be more _baking_ in the future. 

_ **~ End. ~** _


End file.
